This invention relates to a sliding door cupboard structure.
As is known already available in the furniture trade are sliding door items of furniture wherein the doors, in their shut condition, lie coplanar to each other.
With such items of furniture it is necessary, when a door is to be opened, that the door moves away from its abutment plane, so that it can overlap its adjoining door and permit opening.
The state of the art solutions currently provide slideways for the doors wherin there are connected swivel arms permitting a door to be moved toward and away from the item of furniture for opening and closing.
The solutions currently adopted are generally quite complicated from a structural viewpoint, since they require a plurality of arms and swivel joints to enable the combination of above outlined movements.
Another drawback of the state of the art solutions is that, additionally to being difficult to assemble, the doors can only undergo movements which are strictly dictated by the type of guides employed, and in general, each door must be always returned to a preset position.
Another drawback of the state of the art solutions is that all the mechanisms used are liable to jam on account of their complex construction and of the large number of the components employed.